


Embarkation

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she felt the turbolift come finally to a halt, her destination just beyond its not yet open doors, Buffy nervously ran her hands over the crisp white tunic of her new uniform, eager to make a good impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarkation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Embarkation  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _As she felt the turbolift come finally to a halt, her destination just beyond its not yet open doors, Buffy nervously ran her hands over the crisp white tunic of her new uniform, eager to make a good impression._

As she felt the turbolift come finally to a halt, her destination just beyond its not yet open doors, Buffy nervously ran her hands over the crisp white tunic of her uniform, tugging a little self-consciously at the hem of it to make sure it was straight and unruffled. It was different than the uniform she'd worn at the Academy, and she'd taken judicious advantage of her new officer's ability to select from the different uniform styles available. For today, eager to make a good impression, she'd chosen the short sleeved tunic style, with its low v-neck collar, white epaulets on her shoulder showing her rank of ensign, her designation as part of the command division, matched by the white patch over her left breast.

She remembered Jim, when they'd first gone back to San Francisco four years ago, the way he'd complained about the new uniforms, about how they felt and looked like some strange kind of pajamas, and the memory quirked the corners of her lips up. She hadn't disagreed at the time, nor did she now, not for some of the variations at least- especially not the admiral's uniform he'd had to wear back then, nor standard cadet uniform she was finally free from.

 _Finally_ , because she was an ensign now. An ensign aboard her first ship, getting ready to head through the turbolift doors to her first assignment, and the reminder that this was her beginning here, her first chance to truly show what she was, what she could do, left her throat dry, made her wish that he were here now, that she could crack a joke with him about the uniforms, about how she wore it far better than he did. Made her wish that he were here to slip her hand in his, the way she had the last time she'd seen him, after her graduation party, before his ship took him away again.

She remembered the way he'd squeezed her hands comfortingly when she'd confessed how nervous she was. The warm look his in golden eyes as he told her in no uncertain terms that he knew she would be _fine_. The USS _Indomitable_ was a good ship, he'd said, with a good captain, and he knew it would be better for having her on board. He'd leaned forward then, had cupped her cheek with one hand so he could draw her closer, and he'd smiled _that_ smile. The smile that had made her weak at the knees the first time they met, the one that had lured her in over the years since, had finally gotten past her guard, the walls she'd built around her heart after the loss she'd suffered at the end of her universe. He'd smiled that smile and she'd gone weak again, and as he leaned in to steal a long, slow kiss from her lips, her worries had drifted away.

Jim wasn't here now. He was on his ship, with his crew, the _Enterprise_ already off again on its mission. And yet- he _was_ here. The feel of his hand lingered where he'd held hers, the warmth of his kiss still marked her lips, and his faith in her stretched across the light years between them.

Inhaling deeply, Buffy let herself smile, and then she stepped forward. The movement triggered the sensors to slide the doors open so she could push past them, to the bridge beautiful in its silver shine, and she spoke, her voice confident.

"Ensign Summers, reporting for duty."


End file.
